slime_rancher_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformations???
Welcome to da rp join if you like Rules * Have fun * Dont ruin the roleplay * No need to ask to join Summary One day, for no reason, everyone started randomly changing into other characters. No one knows how to stop it, but someone will find a way. (Techy will) Members * TheTabbySlime ** Techy * Teamfortress2666 ** Hobs Two Oliver ** Minty * MixieRoast ** Signum Roleplay ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy was sitting in a tree, watching for others. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs filled his tech ball with helium and floated up towards space. His little water rockets spit, propelling him along. The Dry Reef was an optimal place of rest, with few dangers. He floated to the ground when he spot scrap metal here and there. Suddenly, he looked up into a tree while grabbing supplies to find an odd blue-dog-slime-man sitting in a tree. He sucked up the water from the spout he was next to and floated up, aided by hydrogen. "Who are you, exactly?" ---TheTabbySlime--- "I am Techno Slime, but you can call me Techy." ---Teamfortress2328--- "Techno? So you're good at coding and building electronics? Because I could use some help. I can repay you with anything you want." ---TheTabbySlime--- "You need help with what?" Just then there was a flash of light. Techy was... Sans? "whaaaa? im sans?" ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs reeled back. "Is that normal? I hope it isn't." ---MixieRoast--- Off in the near distance, there was a shrill howl. It was the sort of howl that, if you heard it at night, it'd make a chill run down your spine. However, in the clear light of day, it simply sounded.... pained. ---Teamfortress2328--- Hobs swiveled around, pondering the sound before rolling along, pounding the ground as he headed towards... something. Not really sure what. ---MixieRoast--- "Blah, no, arghhHHHOOWLLL!!! Why am i this?!?! This is her, not me! I... ggg....." As he rounded the corner, he would see a tall female standing over what looked like a mash up of 'dead' slimes, crushed to the floor, a look of half terror and half pain on her face. Her teeth were sharp, eyes glinting one red and one green, her green hoodie seemingly splashed up one side in red, like it was trying to be half one colour and half the other, yet was failing. In one hand she clutched a knife, soaked in slime, and in the other she held a strange lantern, glowing in a purple flame. It looked broken. "No no no no no no no........ " ---Teamfortress209-080980988898urgps;drRebooting... Initializing signature... ---TheRandomAnon--- Hobs had absolutely no idea what or why or how reality was acting right now. Of course, he kneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee---------- [=[];;;.,.pokmafuhsvjefjaiief ---Minty--- She pulled out her katana to fight a Tarr, and found herself expertly piloting Hobs's Treasure Pod. "What?! Why am I in here! HOW AM I IN HERE!" ---Hobs--- He started to say something, only to find himself fighting a Tarr, her katana wielded by him. Immediately, his mind was scrambled as he tried to piece together what happened. He chopped the Tarr in half even though he had no training. Minty had been ruthlessly demolishing Tarrs in the Moss Blanket. He hopped into the slime sea, and reappeared next to Signum. Wait. How did he know that? Immediately, a small rip appeared next to him. It shouldn't be possible, as there was nothing to rip. But inside was another Dry Reef! He had to investigate this. ---Minty--- Maneuvering towards Signum wasn't easy. "Techy! Help! I DON'T KNOW HOW TO USE THIS ANYMORE!" Transcription cut ---MixieRoast--- The 'girl's' head snapped around, staring somewhat intimidatingly at the puddle slime, tongue hanging out in a doglike fashion. She just... stared. ---TheTabbySlime--- Techy then turned into Dancey for a moment, then Lemmy, then flipping around all the Fandom characters, getting faster and faster until it stopped back on Techy. "Finally, its o-" Then he turned into a toaster. "what" ---Teamfortress2328--- Minty failed to control a rolling doom ball and crashed into everyone and everything. As if Fate were trolling us, everyone was knocked into the rip thingy. Seriously, what is it? Hobs knew everyone was changing characters. But becoming a toaster? That's a bit much. Category:TheTabbySlime's Pages Category:Roleplay